The Chosen One
by AnmieLover
Summary: This story follows a young demon by the name of Miyako and her companions. What happens on one sunny day when Miya saves Shippo and Rin from a snake demon? What is this strange feeling she has towards the sliver haired, cold-faced demon? Why does he feel as if he knows her? Sesshy/Oc, Sesshy/Oc/Inu (Maybe) *I Own Nothing* Rated M to be safe


**The Chosen One**

 **Summary** : This story follows a young demon by the name of Miyako and her companions. What happens on one sunny day when Miya saves Shippo and Rin from a snake demon? What is this strange feeling she has towards the sliver haired, cold-faced demon? Why does he feel as if he knows her? S/Oc/I

*I own nothing!*

 **Preface**

"You know, Lady Miyako. Its only one more night before the full moon." Smirked a black haired wolf demon as he sat down next to the lady of the southern lands.

"And why, Takumi, is so special about that night?" She giggled even though she knows the answer. She and the wolf demon's tribe eldest son have been seeing each other for over a year and a half now in secret except for her protectors.

"Why, my love. Its your sixteenth birthday and the day I shall ask for your hand from Lord Kazuma." He smiled as he placed a small ring on her left hand. "I shall never leave your side, I promise, Miyako." He leaned down to kiss her when they got interrupted by one of the fellow wolf tribe demons.

"Takumi!" The blonde hair wolf called out as he ran towards them, two wolves following close behind. "Its the tribe! They are being attack and your father.." He didn't get to finish as the young wolf jumped up and ran towards the forest, leaving Miyako behind.

"Takumi!" She called out and ran towards her love. _If only I stayed. Maybe it would have turned out different._

-.-.-.-.-

Blood. It was everywhere. No matter where Miyako looked, it was all she could see. Bodies. Bodies of those who once was living. Laughing. Loving.

Miyako's eyes widen in shock as she noticed one body in front of her. "Takumi." She sobbed as she grabbed her beloved. "Please, wake up!" She cried but there was no use. He was gone.

Her beloved. Her Takumi. Her love. In one moment, everything changed.

 **(Five years later)**

A gentle breeze blew through the silver locks of a young demon as she sat perched on a tree limb. "Lady Miya!" A voice called from below the tree. "It's time for supper."

"I am fine, Kiba." She called back as she gazed towards the small ring on her right hand. It has been five years since the demons attacked the southern wolf clans and whipped nearly them all out. five years since she lost her happiness. Her one true love.

"Miyako!" Kiba growled in annoyance as he jumped on the limb in front of her. "Takumi wouldn't have wanted you to be sad on this day." He sighed. "I promised him I would look after you, Miya. I swore to my best friend I wouldn't let you be sad over it."

Miyako sighed as she looked towards her childhood friend. "Thank you, Kiba."

"Of course, M'lady." He smirked. "I am your protector after all. Speaking of, aren't you a little late to meeting with your parents?"

Miyako's eyes widen. "Kiba! Why didn't you say anything. Father is going to kill me." She mumbled as she jumped down from the tree and ran towards the castle. She rolled her eyes when she heard Kiba's laugh follow her as he easily caught up.

It didn't take them long to reach the throne room.

"Ah, our missing princess finally arrives." A deep voice says as soon as he spotted the silver hair girl. "Thank you for finally joining us, Miyako."

She winced at the sharpness in his tone. He was pissed. "Sorry, father." She mumbled as she looked around the room. Her father had long silver hair with golden colored eyes and a star crest shape mark on his forehead. The sign of being a member of the Southern land's royal family. He wore a simple kimono like outfit with his sword at his side.

Next to him stood a small women with black hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a Miko dress and her bow at her side. Miyako has never seen her without it. She had a small smile on her face as she looked towards her daughter with pride. Although her mother comes across as a weak lady, Miya knew that as soon as someone crossed her, there was hell to pay.

Beside her parents was her father's close friends and allies, Riku and his wife Sakura. Riku had messy silver hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a white kimono and hakama with a sword attached to his side while his wife wore a simple flower pattern kimono. Her blonde hair was tided back revealing her sparkling blue eyes. You could see the happiness, pride and love they had in their eyes.

Standing in front of them was two men she never seen before. You could tell by their looks that they where brothers. They both stood the same height, the same blue, cold dead eyes. The only difference that Miya could see was one had blonde hair while the other had long silvered colored haired.

"As I am sure you remember Riku and his lovely wife, Sakura." Her father said as he motioned towards the two next to them. "Now Miya, as the incident that accrued five years ago," Miya clinched her fist," me and your mother have thought it would be best for you to get your own protectors. There is no arguing, Miyako." He stated as she started to open her mouth.

"But, M'lord." Kiba spoke up. "I thought I was Lady Miyako's protector."

"Yes." Lord Kazuma nodded. "You are but as she is the Lady of the southern lands as well as the future ruler, there will be many enemies after her. Have you forgotten about that demons mate? She still has not been found and if one day she wishes to get revenge on my daughter, I want her to be protected." He motioned towards the two men standing there. "This is Akatsuki and his twin brother, Ichiro. They are Riku and Sakura's sons. I have already spoken it over with them and I, myself have seen what they can do. I have faith between you three, no harm will come to my daughter."

 _If only that was true, father._

-.-.-.-.-

"They've entered the castle, M'lord!" A servant said with terror in his eyes as he ran into the throne room. "It's the Eastern Tiger clan and Lady Yuuka is leading them, Lord Kazuma!"

"Yuuka." The lord of the southern lands growled in annoyance. His ex-mate couldn't accepted the fact he did not love her nor did he ever love her. He chose Kyoyuki. He loves Kyoyuki.

"Mother?" A angry voice said as a Inu yokai walked from behind the throne.

"Why is she here, father? I thought she got banished into the neutral territory." Miyako said as she walked into the room with Kiba, Ichiro and Akatsuki following her.

Lord Kazuma sighed in frustration. "Azusa take your sister and go to your chambers. I shall deal with this at once and I will return once I am done. Now go!"

"No!" Azusa yelled. "I will not leave. No matter how much harm she has caused me, father, she is still my mother. I will not leave."

"You will, Azusa. This is an order." He glared as the sound of foot steps could be heard running towards the throne room. "Kiba, Ichiro, Akatsuki, take them and go."

"Sir." They said as Kiba picked up Miya and the twins grabbed Azusa arms.

"Hey!" The half siblings shouted as they where dragged out of the room.

"Kazuma?" Kyoyuki glanced towards her husband as she grabbed her bow and ready to fight.

"After this, my love, lets have a family vacation from the palace." Lord Kazuma said as the doors got thrown open.

 _If only that day would've came. That night, the Southern lands Lord and Lady died in the hands of the Tiger clan as well as many more lives afterwards. Humans and Yokai alike. It was chaos for many months. It was later known as the cold war of the Southern Land._

 _It was also the night Lady Miyako, Lord Azusa and the three protectors disappeared. Many believe they left out of fear of being killed along with their families while others believe that they would one day return and bring the Southern Land's glory back. It is now over fifty years since that dreadful day._

 **Author's note: This is just a ruff draft right now. I will corrected it as well as update more chapters as I go. Tell me what you guys think! I'll also be writing another story for another anime called Brothers Conflict so be on the watch out!**

 **Thank you,**

 **-A**


End file.
